As part of my Ph.D. studies, I am using MidasPlus to visualize protein structures from the PDB database and to learn the techniques of molecular modeling. I will use MidasPlus to study the substrate specificity of cytochrome P-450 3A. The expectation is to set up a predictive structure model for cytochrome 3A substrates. This work is in its early formative stage. In the last year, I utilized the Computer Graphics Laboratory to visualize some cytochrome P-450 structures from the Protein Data Bank (PDB) using MidusPlus software.